


Everything with you (is so complicated)

by Farfallama



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective!Jon, F/M, Ghost is the goodest boy, If I continue please know ALL of the Starklings will show up, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, One Shot, at least for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfallama/pseuds/Farfallama
Summary: Jon shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs before glancing through the window again.  Nope, he wasn’t imaging things.  There was a girl in his backyard petting his dog in the middle of the night.





	Everything with you (is so complicated)

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from Complicated by Rihanna.

Jon yawned, stretching his arms above his head before dropping a hand to his eyes, attempting to rub the sleep out of them. A glance to top right of his computer screen told him it was past 3 o’clock in the morning, but Jon couldn’t give in to sleep until he finished the last page of his report. Sighing, he began to type again, but stopped when he heard a crash outside. 

Jon stood, gazing out the window of his townhouse into the backyard. There was Ghost, his Husky/German Shepherd mix, being petted by a strange redhead. In his backyard. At 3 o’clock in the morning. Jon shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs before glancing through the window again. Nope, he wasn’t imaging things. There was a girl in his backyard petting his dog in the middle of the night. Jon strode through the house, pulled open the door, and stepped into the crisp night air. 

“You’re such a good boy, yes you are. A big, handsome boy,” The girl was muttering. Up close, Jon could see her pretty blue eyes were clouded, and her lip was split. He frowned and moved even closer to the girl. Ghost looked up at him, red eyes alert and slightly narrowed before realizing the interloper was his master. Ghost nudged the girl with his head until she looked up as well, surprise etched across her face. Jon waited for her to say something, but she seemed to be dumbfounded at having a person in front of her, considering how verbose she had been a second ago with his dog.

“Uh, what are you doing in my backyard?” Jon asked. He could have kicked himself at the stupidity of his question. He could see the girl recoil, and he hastened to reassure her. “I’m not upset, I just wanted- well, er, are you alright?”

The girl blew out a big breath and sat back on her haunches. She peered up at him and asked, “Can I trust you?”

Jon rocked back on his heels and scratched at his beard before stepping into the landmine she had laid down. “Yeah, I suppose. I’m a Detective for the Winterfell PD, so I guess you can trust me as an officer?”

The girl nodded once, then patted his dog on the head. She rose gracefully from the ground, more gracefully than he would have expected. She brushed her hands over her jeans and straightened her blouse, and then strode towards the door to his house. When she reached it, she looked over her shoulder and quirked a brow. Jon hurried over to her and opened the door, stepping back to allow her to pass. She walked in and glanced around. Jon was by no means untidy, but he also knew his home was a bit spartan. He had only transferred to Winterfell from Castle Black a few months ago and had been working his way up the ranks without much thought for his personal life or home space.

The girl turned to him and held out her hand. “I’m Sansa. Sansa Stark. You are?”

Jon returned the handshake automatically, but his mind was racing. Sansa Stark, daughter of Ned Stark, mayor of Winterfell and potentially the next governor of the Northern Territory. Well, shit- his night was about to become a lot more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've been reading Jonsa fanfiction for over a year, but this is the first time I've written them. Please tell me what you think- squees, concrit, I want it all!


End file.
